oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Humans are the dominant race of Gielinor. Humans can be found in almost every settlement in RuneScape and are responsible for the creation of many of the major kingdoms of Gielinor. Humans tend to worship a large variety of gods, most notably Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix, and have a level of intelligence which is lower than races such as gnomes and elves, but higher than goblins and other "brutish" races. Territories The human lands include: *The kingdom of Misthalin *The kingdom of Asgarnia *The kingdom of Kandarin *The Kharidian Desert *The Fremennik Province *The city of Great Kourend *The islands of Miscellania and Etceteria *The island of Karamja *The island of Entrana *The island of Mos Le'Harmless. *The island of Harmony Notable humans Several notable humans within RuneScape include: *Arrav - A famous hero and saviour of Varrock. *The Lumbridge Guide - The original of all of the NPCs who helps new players in RuneScape. *The Wise Old Man - A retired adventurer and somewhat notorious criminal who robbed Draynor Village's bank. *Ali Morrisane - Ali is a salesman who's business deals have spread all over RuneScape. He was born in Pollnivneach and currently operates a super-stall in Al-Kharid. *Saradomin, the human God of Order. There are many, many more notable humans not listed here. History Humans are the most diverse race in RuneScape. Most follow the three main gods: Saradomin, Guthix, and Zamorak. Others have been known to follow lesser gods and deities. In the beginning of the Second Age, all humans were Fremenniks. However, it did not take long for them to begin to spread and divide, and before long humanity had spread across the world. Eventually, it seems that most humans even forgot that they were once Fremenniks. Most humans, at the time, followed Saradomin, Armadyl, or Zaros, but even at this early time in history they had already been divided. At the time, Zamorak was still a Mahjarrat, and so had very few followers; and only a small handful of them were human. Humanity played a key role in the God Wars. They fought for many gods and won many wars. During the God Wars, like almost every race, humanity nearly became extinct. When the Fourth Age began, humanity began to prosper. Many heroic tales and legends come from this age. Varrock was founded with the help of Arrav, and the evil of Morytania sealed away by The Seven Priestly Warriors. Humanity, though, was competing for land with nearly every other race, and so they were involved in many wars and battles. Still, they were nothing approaching the God Wars. Humanity gained supremacy when the Fremenniks discovered Rune Essence. While some of the Fremenniks disagreed and claimed the stones should not be used, others began crafting it into runes. The Fifth Age, or the Age of Humans, began when these runes fell into human hands. Kept a closely guarded secret between a select few mages, rune essence began to be made into runes. Humanity could finally defend itself from attacks using magic. Civilisations grew and new land was conquered. Before long, humanity had become the dominant species in RuneScape. Currently, it is Year 169 of the Fifth Age. Humanity is still dominant for the time being, but this could all soon change. External links *[http://www.runescape.com/lang/en/aff/runescape/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2744 Knowledge Base: The Races of RuneScape] Category:Races